Paw Patrol: Alex's Destiny
by Newest Creativity
Summary: what happens to Alex Porter, when he tries to help the paw patrol and his idol Ryder during a late night mission at Farmer Yumi's farm? Will Alex ever be the same after this night or will his life change forever in the best way he could possible dream of? Alex will be having one amazing adventure and the only way for you to learn about it is to read and find out!
1. Who da pup? Alex da pup!

Author's notes & Disclaimers:

This is my first time writing a Paw Patrol themed fanfiction story or a fanfiction in general but the idea came to me when watching an episode of paw patrol then further cane to me in a dream I had that night. The idea was that Alex would get to take on the life of pup from when the advanced alien life form crashed in Adventure bay. This story will be staring Alex as he wants to help the paw patrol so much so he will get his wish in a way he would not normally expect. so I just pictured the idea and then I just had to write about it and this seemed like the perfect place to do that. I think I could make a pretty good series out of this but I would love to hear what you all think of my first paw patrol fanfiction. Also after the story I will be asking something off all you readers as to make this story work I will want to know what you all want to see and more as I wanna keep you guys happy and what better way to do that then letting you all add what you would like to see. Now without further ado here is chapter 1. Also I have only seen up to season 2 so if I'm missing something I'm sorry but I can't change this to fit what I have not been able to see. Also grammar is not my strong spot so I hope you can still enjoy the story minus the grammar factor.

Also for a Disclaimer I own nothing related to Paw patrol.

* * *

Chapter 1: The night Alex would never forget.

Alex was walking about outside in the dark of the night on his way home from a friends house, that was until he heard the sound of Chase's Sirens coming from the distance. Alex, always wanting to know what was going on with the paw patrol ran towards the sirens without second thought about what be going on and what he could do to help if anything. Once Alex got to farmer Yumi's farm he would look around quickly before he saw Chase running off into the corn fields while the rest of the paw patrol were in a circle making a plan.

Alex quickly running after him smiled happily "Chase! Wait up!" Alex yelled but Chase was to far ahead for him to be able to hear Alex's calls for him.

Chase was running deep into the field of corn and to a small clearing in the corn stocks as from there Chase was using this area to start sniffing around for what he was searching for but to no luck. After a short amount of time, Chase had thought he had picked up the scent. This would cause Chase to bark to alert the others before running off in that direction. Chase not even smelling Alex as he approached the clearing Chase had just left. Once Alex had gotten to the clearing he had lost sight of Chase and there was no clues Alex could use to find which direction Chase had gone in. Alex however slowly walked in one direction, back into the corn stocks in hopes he would find Chase again. Alex had felt like he had been searching for hours but it had really only been 20 minutes before began to get worried and scared about being all alone this late at night with shadows all around him being twisted by the light of the moon. After another 10 minutes had passed Alex was shivering in fear and rubbing his arms with his hands as it was getting to cold for him as he walked on in search of the police dog.

Alex started to look more confused and somewhat brave then how scared and cold he once was once he had left the corn field to spot a watermelon patch with a small shivering object curled up in next to a water melon. Alex feeling brave now with thinking about how the paw patrol would act in this situation slowly approached the small shivering object. "You alright there?" Alex asked calmly while the creature turned around and screamed in what Alex would assume was fright "It's alright, I wont hurt you, you hungry?" Alex asked taking his back pack and opening it to pull out a candy bar. "We can share this and it's good" Alex said tearing off the wrapper and breaking the bar in half and giving one half to the small green creature who was hesitant at first but did take it. It would look at Alex with much interest and the chocolate bar before taking a bite after Alex did.

The small green life form now gaining trust for Alex after this generous gift looked at Alex in curiosity of why he would share his food before releasing a small array of sounds that sounded like he was trying to communicate with him. The sounds were kind of like a "Breep boop ba breep bzz?"

Alex not understanding his new friend, started to scratch his head a little in what could mean that Alex was trying to comprehend it but not having much luck. "Um... do you speak English by any chance?" Alex asked in curiosity but the small creature shock it's head. This was amazing to Alex as to him this meant that he could talk to the creature and it could understand anything he said but he would not be able to understand it. "So what are you doing on earth anyone?" Alex asked while taking a bite of his half of the chocolate bar.

The creature thought for a moment and then made a loud "Beep Bepa be bzz boo!" This seemed to mean to Alex that the creature either had an idea from how loud it said it or was really excited about it. The creature then started to draw a planet with a ring around it in the dirt with one of it's fingers and a spaceship with an arrow flying from the ship to the planet.

Alex looking at the drawing while the creature watched in wait for Alex's response as Alex quickly got the meaning of the message that the creature had made. "So your trying to get home?" Alex asked while the creature nodded quickly and made a loud "Beepa!". "Well I wish I could help you but the only ones I think could do that is the paw patrol?" Alex said looking down in thought about that he would not be much help to his new friend since no one thought he was much of a hero since when ever he helped the people thanked the paw patrol he never got much of a thank you except from close friends.

The creature looked at Alex in wonder of what he might be after and placed a hand on his shoulder and that was something to Alex that meant the he wanted to know why. "Well there is this team in Adventure bay called the paw patrol. I'm a so called 'honorary member' but that seems to mean nothing as whenever I ask to help I get put on jobs like getting the pups water, and getting them food. I wanna help in the actual rescues. I wanna be a pup and a full fledged member of the paw patrol" Alex said while looking down.

The creature seeming to understand what Alex wanted and nodded slowly and then it's eyes opened wide as it pulled out a ray gun from it's belt. Alex was confused by what it was doing as it and got scared again "what are you gonna do with..." Alex said but was cut off short as it fired it at Alex and the ray hit him right in the chest. Alex felt a strange, weird feeling forming all over as a blinding light was also cause by the ray. This made it impossible for Alex to see what was going on for a while until the light faded. Once he could look at himself again he was shocked by what he saw about himself. He was no longer a human boy but a Beagle puppy and about the age of the rest of the pups from the paw patrol. Alex looked for the creature that did this to him so he could thank it, but it was gone without a trace. He could now just look at his new body and around with his new dog instincts and vision.

Alex slowly got up to his new paws and stumbled a little being new to walking like this before making slow steps in the direction he thought the farm house was. Once Alex got better with walking like a dog he would start moving faster in that direction until he ran face first into someone. Alex rubbed his head with a paw and slowly opened his eyes to see he had run head first into Chase. Chase had already gotten up and looked down at the now Beagle Alex "Hey there, can I help you?" Chase asked as Alex smiled up at him. Alex also saw a spaceship flying off into orbit behind Chase and smiled as this meant they both got what they wanted, Alex got to be a pup and his Alien friend was on his way home "I'm fine Chase, thank you" Alex said with a smile as he got up but Chase only had a look of much confutation. "Um how do you know my name?" Chase asked and was also sniffing the now Beagle Alex in curiosity to see if he could recognise the scent.

Chase smelt Alex's human scent but that was odd because Chase thought that if Alex had a pet he would of seen the pup before. "Do you know a human named Alex by chance? because you smell a lot like him."

"Well... Chase... how do I put this but... I am Alex" Alex said as Chase's expression of curiosity quickly changed to shock "You see, I found this Alien and we got to talking... well I talked and he listened and then one thing lead to another and now I'm a puppy and he is on his way back to his planet. I guess he found his ship after he turned me into a pup." Alex said as that was a story that was way to hard for Chase to believe.

"Um alright. I guess I could take you to the farm house and tell Ryder and see what he has to say..." Chase said slowly as he was not sure what to think about this and what this pup was saying when Chase didn't know it was in fact Alex.

Alex would smile "That sounds like a grate idea, maybe I could finally join the paw patrol like Everest did." Alex said knowing the story of how Everest joined the paw patrol. All she asked for in exchange for the story was an ear scratch during the time she told the story which Alex happily agreed too.

"Yea... maybe" Chase said looking down unsure of what he was talking about and how he would know about how he knew Everest and the details Alex told him had to prove that he knew Everest and Jake.

"Chase, you don't think I'm really Alex do you?" Ales asked while seeing Chase's look of confusion and drought.

"Yea well it's hard for me to believe that a human could just turn into a pup after meeting an Alien" Chase said while Alex nodded in agreement as it was hard to believe for the average person or pup.

"How about if I can prove I'm Alex, will you believe me and who I am?" Alex asked as Chase nodded as Chase thought that was a good idea for proof.

"Rocky is scared of water, Ryder is scared of Bursal sprouts, Marshall is scared of flying, Sky is scared of eagles, Rubble is scared of spiders, Zuma is scared of needles and your scared of dentists like I am" (Not sure if Zuma is right or not so I thought I would just make it up). Alex side smiling as Chase was stunned with silence at the fact he was right and Chase could now believe without a shadow of a dough that this was Alex.

"This is not possible!? Alex your really a pup now!?" Chase said with a look of total shock taking over his face as he now believed that this was Alex but this information was just so over whelming. "So you really did find an alien and it turned you into a pup?" Chase asked as Alex nodded happily.

"Yea, I was talking to him and somehow it jumped to him shooting me with a ray and boom I'm a Beagle pup." Alex said with a smile as Alex felt really happily and thus his tail started to wag for the first time since he became a dog. "What is that feeling..." Alex said before looking back to see his tail moving "Cool! My tail is wagging like a real pup!"

Chase smiled a little "You sure seem to enjoy being a pup a lot more then I would ever assume a human would" Chase said with a smile as seeing Alex so happy cause Chase's own tail to wag. "Look! There is the farm and everyone else" Chase said smiling as he ran towards them with Alex fallowing close behind.

"Why would I not? It's so cool that I would not be sure how I would not enjoy it" Alex said with a smile before they arrived to see the rest of the pups and Ryder as it seemed farmer Yumi had already gone back into her home.

"Hi guys, your not gonna believe what I'm gonna tell you but it's true and he can prove it. This is Alex and an alien turn him into a beagle pup and now I know this is crazy but it's true!". Chase said as everyone else look at Chase and Alex like they were crazy.

"Chase that does not sound possible but you have never lied to me before... so... Alex, how does it feel to be a pup anyway?" Ryder asked looking at Alex.

"Honestly Ryder it's better then I could of imagined. It feels like I have a new look on life that I always wanted." Alex said as Rocky smiled

"Just wait until you get an ear scratch, we pups love them so much" Rocky said with a smile as he motioned Ryder to show him and Ryder did just that making Alex moan happily as it felt so good.

"You were so right Rocky, this feels so good" Alex said with a smile as his leg kicked from his new dog impulses.

"Told you so" Rocky said with a smile as everyone would laugh happily from the situation until Marshall stopped to think of something that might of caused issues.

"I hate to bring this up but what do we tell Mr. Porter, when we tell him his grandson was turned into a pup by an alien?" Marshall asked and this caused everyone to stop laughing about the ear scratching and go into deep thinking. "We all got no idea do we?" Marshall asked and everyone would nod "Well I guess it's not a normal situation so that is expected."

"Well I will talk to him tomorrow" Ryder said as he thought that out of everyone he would be the best to explain the situation to Mr. Porter. "Maybe you should also come with me Alex as he might want to see you as well to back up what I will tell him" Ryder asked and Alex would nod. "Alright then, now I guess we should all go back to the look out then and get some rest. Chase, you mind letting Alex ride with you and we will give him a home for the time being" Ryder asked and Chase would now nod.

"Alright Ryder, come on Alex lets go" Chase said with a smile as everyone then proceeded to get on there vehicles and Alex took a seat behind Chase in his vehicle and then after they made sure Alex was conferrable and they got all there gear they would start to drive back to the Look Out.

Once they arrived Ryder would roll out a spare dog house out of the garage that he stored with his bike in to keep it safe from the weather as this dog house was made of wood. Alex would walk inside the dog house and sit down in it once Ryder got it set up with a warm blanket so Alex could sleep comfortably until morning. Now from the comfort of his new pup house, Alex would look around before smiling "This is rather nice Ryder, thanks"

"Your welcome Alex, now sleep well as we will be leaving around 9am for your grandfathers. Ryder said before he would say good night to everyone else before going into the Look Out and to his room to go to sleep the rest of the night away.

Alex would close his eyes and yawn but was woken shortly after by Rocky coming up to talk to him "I hope you enjoy being a pup Alex as we will all enjoy having you here with use."

"Thank Rocky, I know I will enjoy it too as this is like a dream come true to me" Alex said and then Rocky would say goodnight and go to bed.

After that each pup would share there goodnights with each other before they would all fall asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

* * *

Well everyone that is chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it and I would be more then happy to hear anything you wanna say to me or any tips you wanna push my way for plot and chapter ideas. I really wanna make something you will all enjoy reading and to do that I got to know what you all want to see. The first 5 people to submit some ideas to me about what they liked or what they want to see will get a special reward from me and that reward will only be told to those who do submit to me as I think that giving something to get something is a great idea and a fair trade. Now I hope to hear all your ideas and I hope you enjoyed reading. Also I ask you please submit these ideas to me viva Private Messaging if you would not mind. Anything else is fine too though. I also plan to hopefully have a new chapter up each week for this fanfiction as my favorite pup Rocky would say if he could "Green means go write a story!"


	2. Alex to the resuce!

Well everyone this is chapter 2 of my fanfiction. I got some free time today so I thought I would spend it on something productive to make this fanfiction. I really enjoyed making it as this chapter would and I hope you get to enjoy reading it just as much. I'm still always looking for rp ideas so if you could I would be really thank full for you to do this as each submission makes the story 5% better so as of now I thought this story was 5% better since furryfox51 told me he really liked the story so I put 5% more heart into writing it. So if we got 20 people to tell me what the thought about the story and what they liked and did not like this story would be 100% better!

* * *

The sun slowly began to rise into the sky, light filling the town of adventure bay as people would start to wake from sleeping and get on with there daily lives, unaware that anything had changed over the course of last night. That is however for all but for Mr. Porter who was worried sick over the where about of his grandson. He had not returned last night and Mr. Porter had no idea what he should do, he was not even sure if the paw patrol could handle a case like this as this was his only grandson. After a while of walking in circles and thinking in deep thought, he would come to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do but call Ryder and ask him and the pups to find Alex. Little did he know they already had Alex in there care. Mr. Porter would pick up his cell phone and was about to call Ryder when a sound of knocking was coming from the front door. Mr. Porter without thinking a lot about it ran to the door while thinking it was someone who found Alex or that Alex had returned home finally. Mr. Porter opened the door and looked to see Ryder standing there with the now Beagle Alex. "Ryder, what a surprise. I was just about to call you and yet here you are with this new pup. What can I do for you today? Some fruit for the pups or maybe some groceries?"

"Mr. Porter can we come in please? We got something you might be surprised to hear" Ryder said and of course Mr. Porter agreed and let them inside while closing the door behind them.

"What is it I need to know? Is it about Alex? Is he alright? He is missing and I'm worried ever so much about his safety." Mr. Porter said as Alex and Ryder shared a look with each other before Alex would nod.

"Grampa I'm right here, I'm Alex" Alex said with his voice staying the exact same since he became a pup.

Mr. Porter was in shock as he looked at his grandson with a feeling washing over him like all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs. "I... I got no idea what to say or think right now... this is not possible and yet... somehow it has happened..." Mr. Porter said with his eyes still wide as his mind raced with all of the new information that he had been told. Mr. Porter was still not able to believe it yet there it was right in front of him.

"Mr. Porter you need to relax, Alex has actually enjoying being a pup and I promise that while he is like this me and the rest of the pups will keep an eye over him to make sure he is in no danger or trouble" Ryder said as that would clam Mr. Porter a little to know this and then Mr. Porter would take a deep breath and breath out calmly.

"Thank you Ryder, this means a lot to know that he will be kept safe from harm and that he has been enjoying this." Mr. Porter would say and pick his grandson up and scratch behind Alex's ears gently as he saw Alex do this with all of the pups from time to time.

Alex smiling, his tail wagging happily as his grandfather did this for him. "Oh yea that's the stuff~" Alex would say as once again his leg would kick from the enjoyment he was feeling from this.

"Also Alex, always remember you always got a bed here if you wanna come back and help out around here, I will even tell the school you have gone back to your parents and then no one will ask much about you" Mr. Porter said and Alex would nod, he would not want his other human friends to ask where he was or the school to ask what happened to him as to put question after question on his grandfather.

"Alright grampa and thank you" Alex said with a smile as Alex and Ryder would make there way for the door. "I will visit often, I promise" Alex said as Ryder would wave goodbye as they left.

Marshall was waiting outside with Ryder's bike as Alex could not ride with Ryder and Marshall was the only one who was not doing anything at the time that Ryder wanted to go. "How did it go?" Marshall asked as he looked at the two heading towards the vehicles.

"Pretty good, Mr. Porter will take care of some stuff and now he has come to grip with Alex being a pup" Ryder said and Alex would nod in agreement.

"Yea, he is gonna tell everyone I went back to my parents last minute without warning." Alex said as that did seem like a good plan to Marshall.

"Well I guess we should all go back to the Look Out, I wanna show Alex how to play pup pup boogie" Marshall said and Alex would nod and jump up in beside Marshall.

"Alright then, lets go then before someone else gets the idea to play" Alex said and Marshall would smile and nod before drive off towards the look out with Ryder fallowing behind them.

Once they would arrive and park Marshalls pup house back in it's spot, Marshall and Alex would rush inside so they could play pup pup boogie for as long as they wanted and have the day to play. The other pups had been playing tag with each other and Chase quickly would ask Ryder to play once Ryder had parked his bike away inside the garage. Ryder, after thinking for a moment would nod and smile "Alright, I'll play" Ryder said and ran over towards the other 4 pups to play with them. Ryder would turn sharply and ran quickly while smiling as Sky started to chase him as she was it. "I'm gonna get you then Ryder!" Sky yelled and continued to run after Ryder and slowly catch up with him.

Ryder then made a very sharp turn and laugh happily at Sky's attempts to catch him "Nice try Sky... SKY!" Ryder yelled as he turned his head back in time to see Sky sliding on some soft mud and then falling over the edge of the cliff. Ryder was very scared as Sky could not swim in that harsh, roaring water, only Zuma could and that was only with his pup pack. "Zuma go get your... ALEX!" Ryder yelled seeing Alex run up and past everyone and then over the edge of the cliff and down into the water. Everyone would go to the edge to look to see Alex diving into the water after Sky. "Zuma get down there with a raft and get them up here." Ryder said with urgency in his voice as Zuma would nod and quickly rush over to his vehicle and leave the base.

Alex looked around from under the water before barking 2 times to get the underwater jets going and the scuba mouth peace in his mouth before searching for Sky in the water. Once Alex found Sky, he would swim down to get her as she was sinking fast. Alex got to her quickly thanks to the jets and quickly used a paw to get the mouth peace out of his own mouth and put it in her mouth. Alex would hold Sky close to her and get them up to the surface to meet Zuma there as he had only just arrived. Alex helped Sky up into the raft before lifting himself in the raft and shacking the water out of his fur. Sky would cough up water that had gone into her lungs before looking to Alex while breathing heavily.

"Alex that was so totally brave dude, you like totally saved Sky's life" Zuma said and his tail would wag in an excited manner as what Alex did was indeed very brave, as not even Zuma would jump off a cliff like that unless it was completely last resort.

Sky started licked Alex's cheek as a puppy form of a major thank you and it meant nothing more then that. "Alex your my hero" Sky said with a smile and her tail wagged as well as Zuma would start to drive back towards the beach.

"Sky, we are friends and I'm sure that if you were in my place you would have done the same thing for me" Alex said with a smile as they would then arrive on the beach to see the rest of the paw patrol waiting for there return.

Ryder was also very proud that Alex did that to save his friend and everyone else cheered for Alex's bravery. This cheering had gone on for a while before everyone would stop and return to the Look Out to continue playing tag and because of this incident Ryder and Rocky had stopped playing to build a fence as they would even build a metal fence to make sure that nothing liked that had ever happened again and that no pup or person would fall like Sky did.

After the completion of the fence Ryder would want to speak with Alex as something was also slightly weird to Ryder about how Alex saved Sky. Once Alex arrived to the top of the look out Ryder would turn to face Alex "Alex can I ask you something about the rescue you did?" Ryder would ask and Alex would agree with not seeing much of an issue about answering a question.

"Sure Ryder, what is it?" Alex asked with a curious expression on Alex's face about what it was Ryder might ask about him saving Sky.

"How did you know Sky was in danger in the first place? I thought you and Marshall were playing pup pup boggie inside and that accident happened shortly after you both went inside." Ryder asked as that was a pretty big question as Ryder could not understand how Alex would just know that Sky was in danger.

"Ryder the thing is that I just don't know how I knew, I just felt that someone was in danger so I ran out just in time to see Sky fall off the cliff. After that I grabbed Zuma's pup pack and ran to save Sky in the quickest way I could so Sky would not drown." Alex said as it looked to be one of those moment where you just knew something was happening and that you had to do something fast.

"Well that is something amazing, and the main thing is you did something truly heroic today so..." Ryder said as the Elevator came up once more and this time the paw patrol was in it. They would line up like normal but stand tall and proud in there uniforms "Now Alex we got a special announcement for you. We want you to join use as a fully fledged member of the paw patrol". Ryder said as Alex looked totally shocked in happiness while Ryder raised a hand to swear Alex in as a paw patrol pup. "Now then Alex, as a Paw patrol pup do you promise to lend a paw when ever help is needed?" Ryder asked while Alex nodded quickly as he already knew his answer.

"Of course I do Ryder, this is something I would never say no too" Alex said as his tail wagged happily.

"Alright then and here is your official paw patrol paw pup tag" Ryder said placing a dog collar around Alex's neck with a pup tag on it. The tag was white with a plus symbol on it to show he would be helping everyone with any task that came up, so he would be a help to everyone. Now Ryder got a baseball cap and placed it on Alex's head.

"So now Alex how do you feel?" Rubble asked as this was a big moment for Alex and everyone knew that.

Alex stammered for a little before passing out from the pure happiness from this event. Ryder was not surprised as Alex always wanted something like this to happen and now that it finally did, Alex had all the right to be very very happy and more. "Well guess we should take him to his pup house now" Ryder said picking up Alex and taking him down by elevator with the other pups. Once they got back outside there was a new pup house waiting as now there ws 7 vehicles around the Look Out. This only shorted the grass space between each house slightly but nothing major in terms of space. Ryder would now slide Alex into his new pup house and smiled as everyone looked at the happy smile on Alex's face as he slept. "Well everyone, lets leave him alone and let him rest" Ryder said with a smile as he would slowly tip toe away with the rest of the pups.

It would be about 2 hours before Alex would yawn and walk up to see he was not in a pup house he slept in last night but a new one that must be for Alex to use during rescues. Alex walked out of his new pup house to see that in vehicle form it was kind of like a flat bed truck for transporting cargo. This would be great for bring back items and transporting things around adventure bay if need be. "This is so cool!" Alex said as his tail would wag happily from his new pup house. "I got to thank Ryder for this!" Alex said and ran into the Look out and up the Elevator to see if Ryder was still there. He would come up to no one being there as it seemed everyone was on a mission that occurred while he slept. "Oh well, I will thank him when he gets back then" Alex said and went back to his pup house to wait for there return.

* * *

Well everyone that is chapter 2 of my story and now I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did making it. I hope you will review on what you liked and what you didn't like as it will make adding content easier and letting you all see what you want to. Now I will try to post more during the week but just remember the more information you give the more of a story you get back when it's done. Also I would really like to know if you liked the idea of making Alex more of a support class pup as I thought that him helping in any way he could would be a really big thing for Alex and something he would really enjoy doing. Got anything else you wanna say about this or in general again I would really like to know.


	3. Pup love?

Well everyone another chapter is here for your enjoyment of my fanfiction story and the inspiration behind this chapter was from Mattwurm99 who helped me in a PM chat by giving me an idea for what I could have Alex do next and there was also a guest who gave me an idea and after much debate I chose to go with it because it sounded fun to me. I'm also currently getting more free time on my hands each day then expected so I have been filling that time by planning out more and more stories. I hope you enjoy this new chapter I added as like always I try my best to write the best I can. Also I have been getting a lot of requests about adding the alien from Xenomorph to this story but unfortunately I have to say sorry that I have to say this but this is a story rated K so I will not be adding something like that to this story. I'm mostly trying to keep this story safe for everyone who wants to read it. I just can't think of the alien from Xenomorph without thinking of what would happen if a little child looked it up and saw an unsafe picture. I hope you don't feel sad that I wont do this but it's just my choice. Also I have come to like the idea of couples being in the story so I think that in this chapter will be my first official couple pairing. Now without further stalling to come up with ideas, enjoy the chapter. OH! and at the end of this story there will be something special for you all if you really wanna see more couples in the story but with all good things I'm sorry but there is a small catch.

* * *

Alex had spent the next few few days since the time he had gotten his truck to learn to safely drive and use the features it came with so he could drive it like the rest of the paw patrol could drive there own vehicles. All the other pups had even offered to help him in any way they could and for that he was thankful for all that had done and offered him since he became a pup. This really meant a lot to Alex as it was only about one week and a half since he became a pup. The other pups had been doing everything they could to help him adjust to his new life and the changes that came with it. Everyone wanted Alex to be the best pup he could be and learn all he would need to know about being a pup and also his new responsibilities with being part of the paw patrol. The biggest issue for Alex was being he could never eat chocolate again or it could be very bad for him and his health along with some other foods he had really enjoyed. Alex knew being a pup would cause a lot of changes to his life and he knew he would have to accept them all and did.

Slowly more days would pass on with Alex learning more each day about being a pup and driving, soon it came time for Alex to take his first solo drive and Mr. Porter had chosen Alex to take some things to Jake and Everest at the snowboarding resort tomorrow morning. Alex was told he was even free to spend the day there tomorrow if he wanted to he could see Everest and maybe learn something from her and Jake while he was up there. Alex was all for his first solo drive and would spend the rest of that day thinking about what route he should take to the snowboarding resort. After getting his route all planed out and mostly wasting the day on it as Alex thought this would be a big day for him he would yawn and go to bed.

Alex had woke up early that morning so he could leave early for his morning delivery and only delivery that day to the ski resort. Now he was driving safely down the road with many crates of food, liver treats and bags of salt on the back of his flat bed paw patrol issue vehicle. Alex was taking an order form his grandfather's shop to the snowboarding Resort as Jake had placed a big order for an event that was going to be happening as soon as the first blanket of snow would hit Adventure Bay and the treats were for Everest as she could never get enough of them. For Everest, enough treats was never ever EVER enough for her. Alex had actually offered to go instead of his grandfather as Alex had thought that this would be the chance to see what Jake and Everest would think of his new self as Alex hadn't seen them yet since he became a pup. The thought that arrived in Alex's head was that they would both be speechless as like Alex's grandfather was when Alex and Ryder told him about what had happened to Alex.

Alex had now arrived and started to pull into the parking lot and from there to the drop off area of the Snowboarding Resort. Once he had parked the truck, Alex would press his paw to the horn button to get the attention of Jake and Everest who quickly walked outside to get there delivery from Mr. Porter as that is who they assumed was coming. However they quickly stopped once they saw Alex driving a paw patrol vehicle as they expected Mr. Porter to be doing the delivery for them and not a pup from the paw patrol especially because that was not a pup they have seen before.

"Um... can I help you?" Jake asked seeing the crates with Mr. Porter's Logo on them but was not expecting this type of delivery man... or delivery pup.

"Hi Jake, I'm here to bring you and Everest the order you placed with my grandfather." Alex said with a smile as this made Jake and Everest more confused.

"Your... grandfather..." Jake said slowly as he was still not able to put the facts together just yet about Alex while he was like this.

"Yea Jake. It's me, Alex." Alex had said with a smile as Everest and Jake's jaws dropped as that was a shocking announcement to them.

"But! B B But! But! B but! But! How!?" Everest said while looking very surprised at Alex as he looked like a perfectly normal beagle pup to her and a rather cute one.

"I know this is very strange but let me explain what happened." Alex said and started to tell a short version of the story of how he became a pup. "Well, a few nights ago I found this little, green alien when exploring Farmer Yumi's fields at night, while trying to go after chase who got a long head start. Then after a short chat with the Alien I found, one thing lead to another and then one ray gun zap later. BOOM! I'm a pup and Ryder let me join the paw patrol member as a full fledged member." Alex said with a smile. "Now how about we unload this stuff and then I will answer more questions if you got them." Alex said and would bark twice "Ramp!" Saying this a ramp slide out of the end of his flat bed truck and touch down, firmly on the ground. This was because Alex's grandfather put all the boxes on wheels but tied them down so they would not fall off. This meant even Alex and Everest could help Jake push boxes where they would be going and that meant the job would be done faster.

However once they would get to the crates containing liver treats, Everest would pop her head in the crate to eat one and Alex would laugh because there was a treat in her mouth once her head came out.

"Everest if you eat them now you wont have enough for the month." Jake said and Everest looked down in disappointment.

"Sorry Jake, but you know how much I like eating liver treats." Everest said and ate that one treat before resuming pushing the box inside to the storage room with the other crates.

"Alright but no more until after dinner." Jake said and Everest would nod as that did seem fair to them. "You got it Jake." Everest said now leaving the storage room and having Jake close it behind them.

"I just got an awesome idea Everest, why don't you show Alex all the cool things you like to do around here? I'm sure he would enjoy them too." Jake said and Everest would nod, her tail wagging happily at the idea as it did seem like a good one.

"Sure Jake, that sounds like an amazing idea! You up for some forest hiking and swimming Alex?" Everest asked and Alex of course would nod happily at the idea.

"Sure Everest that sounds like a lot of fun!" Alex said and then ran out after Everest who had already ran out the front door.

"Well that should keep them busy, it should even keep them busy for a couple of hours or more. You know what, I will even give Everest 10 treats if she is back before dinner is ready." Jake said as if making a bet with himself that he thought he would win without drought.

Now that Everest and Alex were away from the resort and on the trails they would run all around the forest as fast as there little paws would let them. Alex and Everest were smiling and laughing as they enjoyed playing games like tag and hide and go seek. Everest however was a pure natural at hide and go seek and tag since she knew this environment much better then Alex did. This also meant that Everest knew all the short cuts and best hiding places that she would ever need to hide for hundreds of rounds if she would ever need to. They would play these games for hours on end and pause in the middle to take a swim in the lake until the sun would start to lower from the sky.

"Where are you Everest, I will find you sooner of later, then we can enjoy dinner." Alex said sniffing the ground as it was getting late and Everest wanted the last turn to hide, so Alex allowed it and continued his serch.

Everest was giggling softly to herself, seeing Alex walking up the stone road like trail to find Everest and he was getting close to her.

"I think I got you... now!" Alex said and was able to pounce onto Everest and they would both smile with him on top of her.

"Alright you got me." Everest said with a giggle as she had enjoyed that game and she knew dinner would be ready soon. "Wanna try something cool to get back to the resort?" Everest asked and of course Alex would nod happily

"Sure, you have not had a bad idea yet today, so I would not see why you would start now." Alex said and Everest would smile happily at the compliment.

"Well thanks for the compliment Alex, that makes me feel good to hear you say that." Everest said and ran to a bush and jumped inside it quickly. Everest would then roll out 2 skate boards out of the bush and smiled as she got them to a good spot for her idea. "Me and Jake do this all the time and it's called Belly Skateboarding!" Everest said and jumped onto the skate board belly first and it would start to roll down the path like if she was belly boggining on snow.

Alex's tail would wag quickly as he liked this idea so much he had to do it right now, he had never seen it done before except by Everest but it looked like so much fun that would not stop him to think about risks as Alex would jump, belly first onto the skate board like Everest and start rolling down the path "This is so cool!" Alex said rolling down the path and slightly leaning left and right to turn left and right.

"If you think that is cool, wait till you can do tricks like this" Everest said with a smile and placed her paws on the sides of the board before letting it hit a rock so she would get sent flying up to do a flip and land next to Alex and safely. "How was that?" Everest asked with a warm and caring smile.

"That was really good Everest, your awesome." Alex said as Everest was talking at more then a compliment.

"Thanks a lot Alex, I think your awesome too." Everest said with her tail flicking in the wind but it was actually it wagging.

Alex and Everest would continue to roll on the boards as they got closer and closer to the resort and there dinners as they were both getting hungry from all the running and playing they had done. Everest however had a last minute trick up her sleeve and would press her body harder down on the board only to speed up so she would be first to the resort. Everest was and Alex only being a few seconds behind Everest but after he would get up and off the board, Everest would roll them into a spot so she could take them back up later and put them away for another day and another belly skateboarding. Now with both boards away and both pups tired and hungry they would go inside and look for dinner which was not yet ready but was no more then 5 minutes away.

"I better go and call them." Jake said before turning around and looked very surprised to see them. "Oh... well you are both here early." Jake said remembering his bet with himself all to clearly but he hoped Everest didn't "So you both hungry?" Jake asked putting on a smile hoping Everest had not heard him.

"Yea and I want my treats!" Everest said, rather loudly with her tail wagging happily as she saw the food was still on the stove. "We maybe pups but we got incredible hearing Jake" Everest said while looking at Alex rather differently "You wanna share them with me after dinner, 5 to 5?" Everest asked with a smile as Jake saw a rather weird look coming from Everest.

"Sure Everest but I'm not such a big fan for Liver." Alex said and then Jake would interfere.

"Well then, it's a good thing I called your grandfather and he told me you really like ham, so that is what your having Alex. Everest is going to be having Liver since she loves the stuff so much and I'm having stake as that is what I prefer to have." Jake said and would set three plates out. two of them on the floor and one at a table. Jake would then grab two of the frying pans that continued Alex, and Everest's food and put Alex and Everest's food on there plates before getting his own. Then all three of them would start eating together and happily but Everest making small glances at Alex every few seconds and that was something Jake could catch easily from above the two.

After dinner, Jake keeping his word and would grab 5 liver treats and 5 regular treats and give them to the two pups, but only one at a time until they were all gone. Even Alex had come to enjoy the taste of the dog treats since he became a pup, and that was because he normally got one from Ryder after dinner each night and would enjoy it with the rest of the paw patrol pups. Now that treats were handed out and eaten, Alex would stretch and yawned while heading outside and barked. "Flat bed." His pup house would now transform back into it's vehicle form as it turned back into a pup house after three hours of inactivity, so Alex could take his seat in the driver's seat.

"I hope you come back soon Alex, it was really, really fun to have you come out here to play with me today." Everest said smiling as her tail laid flat on the ground, as if it was sad for her to see him go away.

"I promise I will come back and see you again Everest. I had a lot of fun here with you and Jake as well. I will come by if I ever get a free day." Alex said and was about to drive off when Everest placed her paws around Alex's neck and hugged him.

"You better make sure you do" Everest said and Alex blushed as he heard a small giggle in her voice as she held the hug.

"Alright Everest I promise" Alex said slowly taking her paws off from around his neck so he could drive off.

After Everest had gone back inside Jake would confront Everest "So I see you got your first crush don't you Everest?" Jake asked and smiled happily while Everest was blushing deeply.

"Maybe I do..., I just hope he feels the same way about me that I feel about him" Everest said looking down with a soft blush spreading, noticeable on her face.

Alex was thinking about Everest during the entire drive home and what she was doing. It was kind of clear to Alex but he was only a child before he became a pup and was still new to pup relationships and how they worked. Right now to Alex, Everest was acting like a human friend would if around his age but he was wondering if she wanted more then his friendship. He would have to ask the other pups about this tomorrow as that might show a little more light onto what Everest might want as Alex might not of known this but a pup sharing there treats with another was a pretty big deal if they did not live in the same house or related in any way.

Once Alex would return to the Look Out, Alex would go up to Ryder's room to see him in his pajama's and getting ready for bed. "Ryder can I ask you something?" Alex asked and Ryder would nod at Alex. "Sure Alex, what is it?" Ryder asked and Alex would look down a little.

"What does it mean when a pup shares there treats with you?" Alex asked and Ryder would rub his chin as he was not entirely sure.

"Well I assume it would mean they like you a lot as I know the pups really like there treats a lot, so it would make scene that sharing treats with another would mean something big." Ryder said looking up at the ceiling as if thinking about it "If you really wanna know ask Chase, he is a pup after all."

"Alright Ryder, thanks." Alex said and left the room to go to bed.

"Anytime Alex." Ryder said and then went to sleep.

Alex would go down and tap chase's shoulder and he would quickly wake. "Chase, I need to ask you something."

"Alex what is wrong?" Chase asked while rubbing one eye with his paw.

"What does it mean when..., well..., when a pup shares there treats with you?" Alex asked with curiosity.

"Male or female?" He asked as a fallow up question.

"Female" Alex said thinking of Everest yet again.

"Oh well that means she has a crush on you if it was a first time thing." Chase said before going back to sleep.

"..." Alex said blushing deeply at the thought of Everest having a crush on him. He had no idea how he would respond just yet.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 3 of my fanfiction, and to make it a bonus the first couple pairing has been made. That would be Alex and Everest if you had not figured it out yet but I'm still holding open spots for people to make other couple pairings if there interested. I will be taking it by a voting system so for example, Chase and Sky, Or Rocky and Sky, or Marshall and Sky. A pup can even be paired with an OC character if you would think it would be a cool idea. I ask that you please pm me all your votes as if there in comments I wont take them. alright? That is because I want it to be random for a person to see what the winning results were. during the story and not just look at the reviews and see who is gonna win from there. Also the tiny prince to post a vote is to tell me what you liked or did not like about my story so far. Any amount of information you give will be great for me to learn if I'm doing a good job but I would like to get some more income about what people thought of the story and what they want to see. I hope you all will take the time to do this and I will try to post a new chapter once I get enough votes to get a rough of the people want.

UPDATE NOTIC: Everyone I got a good idea for what I will put into my next chapter will be but now for some reason I'm not getting my reviews. It says when I check the story that I got 15 reviews but it will only show me 9 of them. I got no idea what is going on here but I have no idea what your saying as it wont show me them. If anyone can help me solve this problem I would be very thankful and I will be posted the next chapter sometime tomorrow if I can so until then keep reading.


	4. Alex the mur-pup!

Well everyone here is chapter 4 of my fanfiction story and I'm happy to say I had someone really close to me give me the inspiration to write this. My little nephew, who is only 4 years old and is a major fan of paw patrol and now a fan of my story. He even gave my the idea about what to write about for this story and sat by my side while I was writing out the rough draft by hand and pitched ideas to me. So if there is anyone you wanna thank beside me for this chapter of the story, then thank my nephew as well because without him this chapter might not of even happened.

* * *

Alex had awoken from a good nights sleep as it had been a couple of days since he had seen Everest (About 8 or 9 days) and Alex had not gotten any time to contact Everest as during this time. Alex had been doing things like helping the mayor with town social events more often then when he was human, help make deliveries for his grandfather on his own, and Alex had even gone wave boarding with Zuma and Zuma was basically a pro at it. Alex was not sure how he could have more fun of a week as Alex knew his grandfather would never let him do something like wave boarding yet Zuma and Alex went without anyone finding out about it so it would be there little secret. Now it was a new day and Alex was ready and waiting with a smile on his face to see what life would throw at his was this time as it had also been 3 weeks since Alex had become a pup.

Alex would start to walk towards the entrance of the look out when he would jump out of the way to see Captain Turbot rushing back and into the Look Out while yelling "Ryder! Ryder I have big news! Mer-News!" Captain Turbot yelled before the doors to the Look Out closed behind Captain Turbot who was quickly got into the Elevator and went to the top of the Look out.

"Well that was 4 types of strange..." Alex said looking somewhat confused about what Captain Turbot was going on about.

Now the rest of the Paw patrol started to walk toward Alex in wonders of what was going on with Captain Turbot. "What was that all about?" Marshall asked as Alex turned to look at him.

"Well I don't really know myself but Captain Turbot said something about 'Big news, Big mer-News." Alex said and this would cause the rest of the paw patrol to look at each other with wide eyes.

"You don't think..." Rocky said as everyone besides Alex knew what this might of meant.

"I think it could possible be!" Rubble said with excitement in his voice.

"Dude if this is gonna be the night I think it is we got to get out camping supplies ready!" Zuma said as he look very happy. "I still totally remember the last time perfectly!"

"Someone mind filling me in?" Alex asked but everyone were still continuing on with there own conversations about what tonight was but they were not giving off any clear idea to Alex about what was going on about what might be going on. Alex decided instead of waiting for an opening to ask question, which would be rare considering no one would stop talking that Alex would take a stairs up to the top of the Look Out so that he would not intrude on anything Ryder and Captain Turbot were saying. Once Alex had gotten to the stairs and walked up them all he would peak his head up from a small trap door to look in and see Ryder and Captain Turbot talking about something that looked to be of great interest to them.

"So your saying the mer-moon will be tonight? Are you positive?" Ryder asked and Captain Turbot would nod to Ryder's question.

"I'm totally positive and it's amazing that it's happening in such a short time from the last one since it should be a rare occurrence to even witness one mystically magical mer-moon." Captain Turbot would say and this would fill Alex with curiosity

"Mer-moon... never heard of that before..." Alex said softly so that Ryder and Captain Turbot would not hear him talking.

"I bet Sky, Rocky and Zuma will be very excited to hear about this more then anyone since they experienced the effects first paw last time. We should even get use some Scuba gear and oxygen tanks so we can swim with them." Ryder said as Captain Turbot loved that idea.

"That is a totally sensational scuba idea Ryder! I will get the equipment if you get the pups ready and down to the beach in time for the mer-moon and our mer-moon guest of honor." Captain Turbot said with a smile and got back in the Elevator and headed down.

Alex would look very interested and wondered who this mer-moon guest of honor might be and what exactly a mer-moon was. Alex would then let the trap door close and he would start walking down the stairs to the Look Out entry way, where Captain Turbot had already left. The pups had tried to ask Captain Turbot all kinds of question but Captain Turbot would not answer them and just tell the pups he was in a hurry to get some stuff he had to get done finished before tonight.

Now that Captain Turbot was across the bridge, Alex would walk out of the Look Out and looked at everyone who would walk back towards there pup houses with there head down as they thought that tonight was not what night they thought it was. This would give Alex the opportunity to ask one of the pups about what a mer-moon was. Alex started to think and thought that Rocky would be the one to ask about this as Rocky had walked right past his pup house and over to a tree to sit down on the grass.

Alex would make his way over to the tree and sit down next to Rocky. Rocky can I ask you something?" Alex asked and Rocky would nod.

"Sure what is it Alex?" Rocky would ask and turned to face Alex.

"What is a Mer-moon?" Alex asked and Rocky would nod with a smile as he thought he would enjoy telling the legend.

"Well a Mer-moon is a night unlike a regular night where the moon if full but it glows brightly like a beacon according to Captain Turbot and on that night you get the chance to witness the legendary mer-pup." Rocky said and Alex would look amazed.

"What is a mur-pup?" Alex asked with the look of amazement still on his face.

"Well it's a pup with the upper body of a pup and the lower body of a fish and there is something even more magical about it. If a pup gets touched by one something truly amazing happens but I don't wanna ruin all the surprises about a mer-pup until you witness it first paw like I have." Rocky said and laughed a little as Alex looked totally interested about what might happen and was amazed by it.

"Rocky can I tell you something but promise not to tell anyone about it until tonight?" Alex asked and Rocky would nod.

"Sure what is it?" Rocky asked and Alex would lean over to whisper it into Rocky's ear.

"Well Captain Turbot says that tonight is gonna be a magical mur-moon night and he is 100% sure about it." Alex said and Rocky would look like he was over come with joy and happiness. "Just remember we wanna keep it a surprise so we are not gonna tell the others until tonight when we get to the beach." Alex said and Rocky would not.

"I promise they wont hear a peep out of me about what tonight it" Rocky would say and they would both share a chuckle about the fact they would have to hide this for more then eight or more hours and keep the idea clear out of reach of the other pups.

That was proven to be more easy then Alex and Rocky thought it would be as Everyone didn't really do much at all as they all just thought that the night was just going to be like any other when they thought they would get to see the mur-pup again. They didn't even need to try and keep the idea hidden anymore as no one seemed to be bothered with it. Alex and Rocky could just talk about it by the tree as time passed and minutes turned to hours and hours went to dusk before they would notice how long they had been talking about it.

"Wow, where does the time go?" Rocky asked seeing the red light of the evening sky.

"I know and we still need to get some gear." Alex said and started to walk off but Rocky had stopped him.

"Alex, you forget who your talking too, I got and extra sleeping bag and the tents in my truck so we just need to take that down to the beach." Rocky said and Alex would smile.

"Well as you always say Rocky. Don't lose it, Reuse it!" Alex said and rocky would start laughing.

"Hey! that is my line." Rocky said and that would cause the both of Rocky to laugh harder and Alex would join in on the laughing.

Ryder had then called the paw patrol. "Paw patrol to the Look Out." Ryder said as his voice came out of there pup tags.

"Ryder needs use!" Rocky and Alex said together and would run to the Look Out.

Alex and Rocky had entered first, fallowed by Chase, then Rubble, then Sky, and finally Marshall, who had slipped and caused everyone to fall into a pile with Marshall on top of Alex and standing on his chest and making it hard for Alex to breath. "Marshall, you know this great thing called air? I kind of need it to breath" Alex said making an joke somewhat related to what Rocky and Alex knew and would cause Rocky to chuckle while Marshall got off down. (mostly because you can't breath under water. my nephew thought it would be funny so I put it in for him.)

"Sorry Alex, but you got to know this always happens every time Ryder calls use." Marshall said and Alex would get up.

Then the Elevator would start to go up and once they got to the middle of the tower they would quickly get into there gear before the Elevator resumed going to the top of the Look Out. Everyone had jumped out and into a line, standing at attention as Chase stepped forward. "Paw patrol reporting for duty Ryder, sir!" Chase said and Ryder would smile.

"Thanks for hurrying up here so quickly pups. Captain Turbot has invited use down to a campout on the beach so I thought we should all go and have fun as it should be a lot of fun for use all" Ryder said while keeping a claim smile for everyone before everyone would smile and Marshall would step forward.

"Sounds like a great idea Ryder, should we go get ready?" Marshall asked while Ryder nodded.

"yes Marshall as we leave in 30 minutes." Ryder said and then left to get his own things packed.

All of the pups would rush towards the side and one by one they would slide down and land next to there vehicles. It would not take long before everyone had what they thought they would need ready and put it where they could get at it easily once they arrived. That is when Ryder would walk out of the front door of the Look Out with a cooler that was probably containing all the food Ryder thought they would need for there campout and what else would be going on. Ryder would then walk around to Alex's truck and then to Alex.

"Alex do you mind carrying this stuff down to the beach for me as I got no room on my truck?" Ryder asked and Alex nodded.

"Sure Ryder, there is no trouble at all" Alex said before Barking "Flat bed" Alex said before jumping into the drivers seat and letting his pup house transform into a flat bed truck. "Just remember to fasten it down Ryder, we don't want anything falling off tonight of all nights." Alex said and this would cause Ryder to look up at Alex with Ryder wondering if Alex knew what was really going on tonight.

Alex would wink at Ryder as Alex was pretty sure he knew why Ryder was looking at him like that and this would cause Ryder to nod slowly before tightening the collar down with two bungee cords. After that Ryder would go to his four wheeler and start it up. Everyone was also ready and started to transform there vehicles and drive after Ryder. Ryder started to drive off the cliff with Zuma and everyone but Rocky and Alex would wonder why as they made there way down to the beach where they had meet the mur-pup the last time. Once everyone had arrived they would see Captain Turbot waiting in his boat as the barbeque bit and his hemic were already set up. The pups would start to set out some tents with them now needing 4 tents as each tent was only big enough for 3 pups and there sleeping bags. It was decided that Zuma, Rocky and Rubble would share one. Chase and sky would share another and Marshall and Alex would share the last one. After they had gotten everything set up in terms of sleeping arrangements, Ryder would start the fire for them to cook dinner on and Captain turbot would get the cooler from the back of Alex's truck. After a roaring fire was going and Dinner had been served Rocky and Alex would start to chuckle as no one but them, Ryder and Captain Turbot had noticed that the moon was glowing much brighter then normal.

Part way through Dinner however Rocky would break out laughing "I still can't believe none of you noticed the moon yet. It's a mur-moon!" Rocky would say and this would cause the rest of the pup, besides Alex to stop eating and look up at the moon as they could not believe they had not noticed it was brighter. It was probably because once you see something so many times you just forget it's there or you don't notice the slight changes of it.

"A mer-moon!" Zuma said happily "That's totally awesome dude! We can see the mur-pup again!" Zuma said and then Sky would bud in with a comment.

"Plus her really cute mur-pup baby!" Sky said with the thought of it making her smile really happily because of how cute it was.

"Yes it's the mur-moon pups, sorry I didn't tell you but we thought the surprise would be really fun for everyone" Ryder said and then everyone would nod as they agreed it was a really good thing to keep a surprise.

"Now we just got to wait for the mur-pup magical mer-song." Captain Turbot said and smiled.

"And pups, don't think this means we get to stay up all night, we will take turns watching so everyone get there sleep." Ryder said and all pups would volunteer to take the first watch. Ryder decided to make it fair and took all the pup's pup tags and placed them in the now empty cooler. Ryder also had Captain Turbot draw one out randomly until they were all gone to ensure max fairness. After the order had been chosen, it would be Chase, Zuma, Rubble, Sky, Captain Turbot who had snuck a pup tag shaped cookie in there so he could take a turn watching as well and Ryder had allowed it. Then it would be Marshall, then Alex and finally Rocky.

After the pups as well as Captain turbot and Ryder went to bed, expect Chase who would keep watch for an hour before switching with Zuma would say good night. Chase would watch over the sea but nothing. Then Zuma would switch with him but Zuma had also saw nothing but had taken a swim to keep himself awake. After Zuma's hour was up he would switch with Sky and so on. Until that was Rocky got up for his shift and once he got to the water he was sure he could see something swimming in the distance. Rocky would quickly run back to the tents to wake everyone about what he had saw. Once everyone was up they would run to the shore line and look out. There they would see the mur-pup and her baby swimming towards shore. "It's really the mur-pup!" Rubble said with an excited voice as soon everyone would be able to see the mer-pups clearly. They would wave and the mur-pup and her baby mur-pup would wave back. Alex would want a closer look and stepped into the water and from there would slip on the went sand and smile once he got up. Everyone including the mur-pups laughed at how silly that was before the tiny mur-pup would swim closer to Alex and press her nose to his briefly. That is when everyone would wait in anticipation as with a glow of light Alex was transformed into a mur-pup.

"Dude that is so cool, your a mur-pup!" Zuma said and then he would jump into the water while the mother mur-pup swam up and pressed her nose to Zuma's and once again Zuma would become a mur-pup.

"Zuma and now your a mur-pup again!" Rocky would say and he would push Chase in the water. "You never believed in them until you saw Sky as one and now you will be one for tonight" Rocky said as the tiny mur-pup would do the same to Chase as she did Alex and then Chase would look at his fish tail.

"This feels so weird and so good." Chase said and would swim out and splash Alex as one by one the two mur-pups would turn the rest of the pups into mur-pups. Rocky however was very very very hesitant about it because of getting wet but through brute force and once very cute baby mur-pup distracting Rocky long enough for Captain Turbot to pick Rocky up and throw him into the water. From there the tiny mur-pup would swim up and Rocky was also turned into a mur-pup.

The time it had taken for the mur-pups to turn all but Rocky into mur-pups had given Captain Turbot and Ryder enough time to get into there scuba gear. "And don't forget pups, we can fallow you down as far as you wanna go with these" Ryder said and he and Captain Turbot would make there way into deeper water before jumping down and swimming down into the deeper water. However Captain Turbot had forgotten his camera next the his hemic so that meant no pictures for him. Now with everyone under the water, Captain Turbot would look around and smiled at the happy mur-pups playing all sorts of games like tag, hide and go seek in the coral bed, and exploring all the wonders that the ocean floor had to offer. They would continue these fun and games all night as this would truly be a night they would never forget for years to come.

However that night could not last forever and once the moon had started to go down and the sun mere minutes from rising all the pups would be close to the shore and talking about all there fun adventures under the sea. Alex had even found a gold coin that he had lost no more then 20 minutes later from having no where safe to keep it as they did not have pocket and the scuba suits didn't either. Alex didn't mind much though as he had a great time and that was worth more to him then all the gold coins in the sea. Captain turbot was going to reach for his camera for the first time that night when he realised he forgot it. He would tell the pups to pose while he got it and they hade. Marshall, Zuma, Chase and Rocky were all lined up with there tails out of the water. Captain turbot had turned around to see it before turning back to pick up his camera. Once captain turbot had turned around again with his camera ready he would look disappointed to see that the magic was gone and there fish tails too.

"Oh well, I guess I could just wait for the next magical mur-moon" Captain turbot said with a smile as even though he didn't get the picture he wanted he had enjoyed the night he had spent with his friends.

That is when Alex walked up from out of the water to look at the Camera. "Captain Turbot, there is a picture already on that Camera. Did you take one already?" Alex asked and Captain Turbot looked surprised.

"No I haven..." That is when Captain turbot look at the one picture already on the camera and screamed for joy. Somehow he had gotten a picture of the mur-pups but it was just there upper bodies so no tails. He knew this was a mur-pup picture as there were fish in the background and a time stamp on the photo. This was as good enough prof as he needed as that was something no one could take away from him. He knew others might call him a lire but he knew this Photo was all the prof he needed for himself and his photo collection.

* * *

Well everyone that is chapter 4 and if I must say this has to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I guess I was inspired a little to much so I wrote more then I thought I would of. Oh well, who can complain about a bigger story? bigger is always better is most cases. I hope you enjoyed reading this and please if you can I ask you do send me a review as once I can see them I know every review only helps me learn more and make a better story for you all to read. Until next time, keep reading.


End file.
